


More delicious than a pie

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean enjoys a lot going on a hunt with his boyfriend Castiel. But he enjoys more to mocking him and watching him doing his job as the badass angel he is.





	More delicious than a pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is a prompt requested for my friend Agusvedder I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“I’m not saying 'House of cards' is boring, I’m just saying is too serious, and maybe we should see another show or movie more enjoyable.”

“Dean, I won’t watch Tombstone again.” Castiel turned around to see his boyfriend, he loved him so much, but sometimes he'd wish he let him choose the movie or show for the movie night.

“I wasn’t talking about Tombstone, gee… you are very sensitive today. Oh, watch out, here is the nest,” announced Dean touching his shoulder. They both laid down on the ground and watched just for a minute the movements on that place. It was an abbandoned garage in some suburban place.

Dean made Cas a signal with his head, and immediately the angel understood what he meant. He stood up to circle the place, but before he started to move, Dean slapped his ass. Cas gave a little jump and saw him with fire in his eyes. But Dean did as nothing had happened, and he only said…

“One ass slap for luck. My luck. I’m lucky to have such a boyfriend with a good ass,” Dean winked at him, and Castiel gave him a WTF? Face.

Castiel started to walk murmuring, “I forgive him because he’s my dumbass.” 

Dean loved to do dummy things when he was hunting with CAS, he couldn’t hide his stupid smile and his joy, but also… he loved how grumpy Cas gets when he made that kind of comments.  
Like… Cas was that kind of person… well… angel… angel person… who took the hunt, the mission, very serious. And dealing with Dean behaving like a clown… put him very nervous and grumpy. This was a delicious snack for Dean. Maybe more delicious than a pie.

When they were inside, Dean attacked one vampire with a quick movement, cutting his head off, when he finished doing that, he saw at the distance, how CAS smashed one head with his left hand at the same time he cut another with his blade with his right hand. And Holly shit. He looked hot as fuck. Dean swallowed hard. This was definitely, one of the best parts when they hunt together. Cas saw him and Dean didn’t waste time, he put the machete imitating his erected dick and smiled at him mischievously. Cas frowned and watched to the other side, but Dean could swear the angel blushed slightly.

The vampires came to attack them in groups and each time they defeated them. And Dean had the opportunity to watch his angel in action. Each sexy and mortal movement, each serious and sensual facial features. He could take him right there and fuck him… if they weren’t killing vampires and risking their lives, of course.

And this wasn’t a new thought… these kind of dirty thoughts were on Dean's mind since he met Cas. Watching him killing angels, smiting demons and murdering monsters… it was Dean's jam. Nothing more sexy that his Badass hot angel. The difference now was… he could showed him all his lascivious looks.

They finished with the whole nest, Cas was contemplating his work when Dean appeared behind him, pushing his hardness against his ass and squeezing him against his body.

“Dean!” exclaimed the ángel in surprise. Dean whispered in his ear.

“You’ve been a bad angel. You need to be punished.”

“But I just killed a lot of vampires, how is that something bad?” Dean released him, looking at him a little disappointed.

“I teached you how to play this kind of fantasies, Cas… can’t you follow my lead? If I say you've been a bad angel, you say yes, I’ve been a bad angel,” Dean snapped very upset. But when he saw CAS was muted, he turned around and feeling frustrated, he ended, "Never mind. Let's go."

Then Cas smirked behind him, and with a quick movement, he hugged him by the back, and Dean remained still in awe.

“No, because I think you've been a bad human, and I’m gonna punish you hard…” the angel whispered roughly on Dean's ear, the hunter closed his eyes in delight, and swallowed hard, he was about to grab Castiel’s hands in his waist, but the angel released him and with a mischievous smile, he said, “Tonight, after watching 'House of Cards'. Let’s go.” And Dean opened his eyes and mouth in amazement.

“What the hell??!!” he shouted, “Oooooh, you better punish me tonight, you… bad angel!” and he follow Cas outside the garage.


End file.
